Broken Armor
by BottleBox
Summary: :: A gift for my Baby :: After one and a half years of waiting, Alphonse finally has his human body back. Now all he has to do is find the one woman he had met so long ago but had never forgotten. Julia. :: Oneshot tragedy drabble Juphonse ::


This is a gift for my friend, who is the biggest FMA freak I know. Love you Baby!

* * *

The lumbering armor suit turned to Julia, his posture substantially more sturdy than a moment earlier. "I'll definitely get my own body back," the male voice spoke, echoing inside the hollow body of the fourteen year old. "After that, I'll come see you again."

Julia nodded, a soft smile glued to her face at the thought. It seemed out of place after all that had happened, but a refreshing gesture none the less. "Yeah, I'll be waiting."

* * *

1.5 years.

18 months.

78 weeks.

That's 546 days that Alphonse Elric had to wait; not to mention the extra time it took for the train ride there. But even if it were years or centuries, right now all he could think about was what he would do for her. For Julia, the woman he met so long ago but never forgot.

He would find out where she lived, probably from some random stranger who had been affected by her many selfless deeds.

He would go to her house- if she wasn't there he would find her. Search all week if he had to. He would shower her in as many presents as he could afford; being the brother of one of the most famous military dogs does have some perks. Most of all, he would do the one thing he had been waiting- no. The one thing he had been _dreaming_ for all this time. He would hold her- hold her in his fleshy, normal, human arms. He would never let her go. Not unless the world was crumbling around them, and even **then** he wasn't so sure if he could ever manage losing her again.

Stepping off the train, Alphonse carried his luggage to the sidewalk and out of the way of the passerby. It was strange, that even with a large suitcase by his side it was so much easier to maneuver through crowded places than when he was living as that body of armor. It was nice not to be stared at, or recognized. Maybe he could even be a normal boyfriend to Julia. They could do normal things, like eat ice cream and watch the clouds in a park.

The first place he would check was Table City. If he knew her like he thought he did, he figured she wouldn't let herself forget her roots. It was a much easier path down to the bottom of the canyons than last time, and on his way there he noticed that the city was recovering well. There were still visible scars in the buildings, but everything looked like it was turning out alright. It seemed that they really did do okay saving this place.

Cats had stopped tagging along behind him after his shiny armor disappeared, but there were still a few that turned up. Maybe they remembered him from another time, or maybe they were as clairvoyant as people believe them to be. Today there was one- a scrawny cat that looked old and worn. His fur was a bluish grey, but dirt was hiding most of the color; his eyes were cloudy and it seemed as though his final life was nearing its end.

Alphonse picked him up and looked him over. Aside from matting fur and a couple of scars, the cat seemed alright. He could definitely tag along.

After a few blocks Alphonse suddenly remembered where he was. It was a little different- the people looked different and the buildings changed, but it was still generally alike to his memories. Turning a corner, he decided this would be the best place to ask someone about Julia. Setting down the elderly cat in his arms, the young alchemist jogged up to another elderly being; this one human.

"Excuse me sir, are you busy?"

The man, hunched over a cart of foreign looking vegetables, didn't bother to look up at the blonde. "Everyone here is busy. What do you want, kid?"

Alphonse should have been used to behavior like this, having traveled to so many places and seeing so many personalities. But this old man's stand-offish attitude still threw him for a loop, as it most always would. "I-I'm sorry for bothering you, sir, but do you know where the girl named Julia lives?"

After a moment of silence from the man, he slowly straightened up and faced Al. "You really are new, aren't you, kid?" His voice was softer now, caring and gentle. Al immediately knew something was wrong. "It's been one year since I saw Julia. Her body didn't react well to her new leg and she developed tetanus and eventually lock-jaw."

Al's world froze.

"Real sick, she was."

His stomach dropped to his feet and then ricocheted back up his throat.

"Bed-ridden eventually. I think what got her in the end was a common cold, but she was in so much pain."

His knees buckled and gravity pulled him down to the stone floor.

"I'm sorry, kid. Did you know her well?"

The man's voice faded away as fresh tears rolled down Al's cheeks. This couldn't have happened. His whole body felt like imploding, and his lunch wanted nothing more than to see the light of day again. She told him he'd wait for her. Now what would he do?

Alone.

He felt so alone.


End file.
